Destino de los prodigios
by danieladominguez045
Summary: Por qué el destino hacía de las suyas muchas veces, porque comenzó con ver el partido de baloncesto de una amiga de Kise, Aomine y Kuroko, terminó siendo una fuerte atracción hacía ella, la única mujer que le interesaba. Akashi siempre ha sido un icéberg, pero él también se podía derretir. Porque por primera vez le gustaba el hecho de perder contra una chica. AkashixOoc.
1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijuuro podía jurar que no tenía nada que ver allí, después de todo él era absoluto. Pero el idiota de Kise—que estaba más insoportable que nunca—, no dejaba de insistir, y él no podía sacar sus tijeras y amenazarlo en lugar público. No le dijo nada a Reo y los otros de su ubicación o el motivo de su "desaparición" por así llamarlo. Bueno, no es como si tuviera que decírselo de todos modos.

Pero lo que él no esperaba era ver la final de la Winter Cup Femenina. No, ni por asomo. De hecho, esperaba que Kuroko estuviera jugando, él no se esperaba eso. Aunque es obvio que no lo iba a demostrar. Pero, estaba furioso y ya no le importaba si estaba en un lugar público o no, ¡mataría al idiota de Kise! ¡Haciéndolo esperar! ¿Quién se creía? Ya iba a comenzar el partido y el idiota no se aparecía, ya llevaba tres minutos de retraso, eso era pena de muerte para el rubio.

La Winter Cup Femenina ero lo mismo como para la masculina, empezaban días diferentes y sus partidos también eran días diferentes, para que ningún espectador tuviera que elegir. La femenina era un poco menos famosa que la masculina, pues a la chicas de hoy en día no les gustaba jugar el deporte—más por sus uñas que por otra cosa—, y poco a poco el deporte ha estado perdiendo popularidad en el género. Pero hoy, en el estadio no cabía nadie más, tal vez era una final, pero se suponía que el baloncesto femenino tenía estadísticas muy bajas. O eso había oído, la verdad es que el tema no le interesaba.

— ¡Akashicchi, perdón por la demora! El trafico estaba muy fuerte por la zona, además los gorilas de la entrada casi que no nos dejan entrar— ¿Nos? ¿Kise sabía contar? Un momento… ¡Ese imbécil! Aparte de traerlo a él, también trae al resto de la Generación de los Milagros—quienes por cierto se llevaban mejor— a un insulso partido. ¡Más le vale que esas chicas sepan jugar!

—Perdón por preguntar, Kise-kun. ¿Pero porque nos traes aquí sin nuestro permiso? —Pregunto Kuroko mientras se termina de tomar su batido de vainilla. Bien, ya tenía una respuesta para Kuroko, obviamente lo habían sobornado.

—Eso no se hace, Kise-chin~—Y aquí va otro sobornado. El chico más alto tiene una bolsa llena de dulces y paletas, en verdad, ¿Cuándo le iba a dar diabetes a Murasakibara? No es que le impresione mucho lo de los dulces, antes se tenía que preocupar cuando no lo viera comiendo dulces, pero ya empezaba a sospechar que era lo que desayunaba.

—Yo sólo vine porque Oha-Asa dijo que habrá un partido impresionante, espero que si sea este—Le advirtió al rubio mientras sostenía a el señor Rana con la mano, eh… ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? ¡Lo estaba sosteniendo con las dos! —el ya no correría más riegos como cuando quebraron a su pobre ranita—.

—Kise, espero que ella si este aquí o te quebraré los huesos— Hablo por fin Aomine. ¡Inaudito! ¡Insólito! ¿Quién era "ella"? Ya le hartaba tanto misterio, cogió unas tijeras y se las paso por la lengua mientras miraba a Kise con el ojo rojo y a Aomine con el ojo dorado.

—Espero que me digas de una buena vez que estoy haciendo aquí, Kise—El aludido asintió, —más asustado que Furihata cuando lo marco—mientras señalaba al equipo femenino de la escuela "Ozuka". Había escuchado de ella, una de las más poderosas en el mundo de la natación, pero nunca escucho nada sobre el baloncesto, de hecho, había rumores de que ya no tenían ese club hace tres años atrás.

—Los traje aquí para que vean este partido, Akashicchi. Puede sonar ridículo, pero quiero que vean a una vieja amiga jugar— Dijo mientras señalaba el nombre del equipo en donde estaba su amiga. ¿Qué si sonaba ridículo? ¡Lo era! Pero a comparación con otras ideas del idiota, esta vez era aceptable. Obviamente ya le había pasado por la cabeza esa idea, no le sorprendió del todo eso de la amiga. Pero el esperaba que fuera de la escuela "Seiho" quien era reconocida tanto como por baloncesto femenino como masculino.

—Ya veo, Kise-kun. Nos trajiste aquí para ver a— Aomine lo interrumpió tapándole la boca, algo estaban tramando esos dos, lo sabía. Pero ni modo, para que el idiota quisiera que viera un partido lleno de niñas entonces alguien bueno tendrían que tener.

— ¡Tengamos un buen partido! —Una corazonada lo invadió cuando vio a la capitana del equipo Ozuka, una chica con el pelo rojo como el de él y sus ojos verdes. Unos pechos más grandes que los de Satsuki, un momento… ¿Desde cuándo él se fijaba en eso? Sin duda estar con Aomine dejaba sus migajas.

El pito sonó, logrando captar su atención (N/A: Discúlpenme si mi narración es pésima, por lo general es más emocionante verlo que leerlo u.u).

La número 6 de Seiho gano el balón, pero rápidamente se lo paso a su capitana, la número cuatro. Al parecer su técnica era la ofensiva, por lo cual intento encestar una canasta, la capitana de Ozuka le interfirió el paso, marcándola.

— ¡Capitana contra capitana! ¡Genial! —Se escuchó en la multitud. _Después de ver los partidos del Too masculino, creo que intentaré hacer una finta como la del moreno, pero no creo que me salga muy bien._ Pensó la capitana de Seiho mientras miraba a su oponente, un segundo después se movió hacia la derecha intentado driblear, pero la Ozuka agarro el balón antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse 10 centímetros. _¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar? Hace un segundo tenía el balón._ La capitana de Seiho volteo su mirada para darse cuenta de que le habían robado su primer punto, con unas señas mando a s su 10 para evitar que lograra encestar Ozuka, sin embargo la capitana paso de largo con un simple dribleo que ella no pudo hacer. Ese dribleo tenía más fuerza, velocidad y técnica. La capitana entro a la zona de tres puntos, tirando el balón y logrando anotar.

—Lo que esperaba de ti, capitana del Ozuka—Hablo su contrincante de Seiho, sí, la obligaron a marcarla y pues bueno, no le quedo de otra— No, de hecho, esto apenas empezó— Se contradijo a sí misma la cuatro de Seiho.

—Claro que sí, esto apenas empieza—Le respondió Ozuka mientras miraba el marcador—Espero que no te moleste, pero me lo tomaré enserio a partir de la segunda mitad, deberías hacerlo tú también, no queremos gastar nuestra energía tan rápido—La Seiho asintió mientras le hacía señas a sus compañeras—Vaya, tenéis una comunicación muy profunda— Sonrió.

—Tardaron 3 meses en aprender todas las señas, pero resulta muy efectivo una vez que se domina—Agrego mientras miraba el tiempo que llevaban, un minuto—Bueno, creo que hay que volver a jugar—Suspiro y se despidió con la mano mientras su vista se dirigía hacia el balón, cuando no lo encontró, se preocupó—¿Eh? ¡Maldita tramposa! —Refunfuño al ver que cuando ella volteo la número 5 del grupo Ozuka le había pasado el balón a su capitana. Corrió lo más que pudo, pero al final no logro alcanzar la clavada que hizo— 5 a 0 hm… ¡Ofensiva media! —Grito a sus compañeras dejando a las otras con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

—Esta chica… por algo es la capitana, su nivel de respeto es superior al de los demás líderes, pero…—Susurro bajito la mejor amiga de la capitana del equipo Ozuka, la número 5—No va a ser suficiente, lo bueno viene después de la segunda mitad, por ahora calentaremos un poco— Bostezó mientras se rascaba un ojo— ¡Maldición! Debí haber dormido más, ahora me regañaran por andar trasnochando— Se quejó mientras comenzaba a correr.

Los minutos pasaron, y se acabó el primer cuarto 20-18 ganando Ozuka. El acto principal sin duda fue el capitana vs capitana, pero Ozuka no era sólo su capitana, su número 5 y los demás miembros también eran excepcionales, pero sólo unos cuantos muchachos se dieron cuenta que ningún equipo iba en serio.

—Kise-chin~ una pregunta, ¿Cuál de todas es tú amiga? —Pregunto interesado Murasakibara mientras se comía la veintésima caja de paletas del día. El más alto nunca pensó que ver a 10 chicas peleándose por un balón le resultaría entretenido, y eso que ninguna había ido con todo.

— ¿No lo habían notado? ¡Es la capitana! ¡La capitana! —Menciono emocionado y orgulloso de sí mismo mientras Aomine y Kuroko asentían dándole la razón—por única vez en sus vidas— a Kise. Los demás se sorprendieron, menos Akashi claro, de que el rubio conociera una persona tan fantástica en el deporte.

—Kise, hasta ahora ningún equipo ha ido en serio, de hecho me parecen que simplemente están calentando, pero, ¿De qué tan fuerte es la capitana? —Midorima estaba feliz, al fin y al cabo ese si era el partido que Oha-Asa decía, sin duda nunca se equivocaba.

—Ai-san siempre ha sido prodigio, ha jugado desde los cuatro años baloncesto y bueno, era la rival de Aomine cuando jugaba contra los grandes, era la mejor amiga de Satsuki, cuando se mudó a mi barrio la recuerdo como la niña más fantástica que haya visto — Akashi se medió sorprendió pero guardo silencio— Era una chica que al finalizar la primaria iba a ingresar a la secundaria Teiko, ella conocía a Ogiwara-kun y para él era como un modelo a seguir, según entendí le dieron una beca en una de las secundarias más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos, ella la rechazó y prefirió continuar en Japón. Ahí fue donde conoció a Kise, Ai-san también tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como modelo, sólo lo hacía cuando necesitaba dinero, un día cuando se encontró a Kise-kun él le propuso para elevar su ego una encuesta de popularidad, en la que ella resulto vencedora, según Kise-kun ella fue la primera persona que admiro. Después de la graduación de primaria el único familiar que Ai-san tenía en Japón se murió y se tuvo que ir a vivir con sus tíos a Estados Unidos, en fin, no sé en qué estado estaba porqué perdí la comunicación por completo cuando se fue, sabía que había regresado pero no sabía dónde se encontraba—Termino de contar mientras suspiraba.

—Resulta que después de mudarse la muy idiota olvido decirnos en donde se encontraba y perdimos la comunicación, de verdad, ustedes no entienden cuanto sufrí por buscar por tierra y a mar a esa mocosa, la maldita de Satsuki siguió insistiendo—Bufó molesto recordando ese tiempo donde busco por todos lados.

—Di con su paradero gracias a unos rumores de que "La princesa había llegado" Así que fui a ver los integrantes de la final y pues… ahí estaba— Sonrió como estúpido mientras les mostraba el cartel a cada uno de la Generación. Akashi medio sonrió mientras guardaba sus tijeras.

—Qué bonita historia, ¡pero en ningún momento mencionan sus habilidades! — Gruñó furioso Akashi .Genial, y ahora le tocaba esperar hasta que se terminará el segundo cuarto que ya estaba por empezar. Aunque si fue la rival de Aomine debe tener una gran resistencia. Dirigió su vista a la cancha y no notó algún cambio en absoluto, todo seguía igual. Pero algo le llamo la atención, en el Ozuka no había nadie aparte de las suplentes, no había entrenador ni manager. Cuando el balón llego al aire la número 10 del Seiho alcanzó el balón, se lo paso a la número 6 en un pase rápido y preciso mientras esta estaba lista para lanzar un tiro de tres, saltó y estuvo a punto de encestar de no ser porque la número 6 del Ozuka salto incluso más alto que Kagami y atrapo el balón mientras aún suspendida en el aire se lo pasaba a la número 11 que estaba a mitad de la cancha, estaba libre así que se preparó para lanzar cuando la 6 de Seiho salto impidiéndole el lanzamiento, la 11 sonrió mientras pasaba el balón por debajo de las piernas de la de Seiho quien solo gruño un poquito, el balón paso a manos de su capitana quien aún en la zona de tres lanzo el balón de una forma tan rápida que casi ni se vio.

—Enserio, ¿Siempre te llevas los primeros puntos? —Pregunto incrédula la capitana de Seiho con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza. La otra asintió infantilmente mientras le sacaba la lengua— ¡O-Oye! ¿Eso a qué se debe? —Le interrogó mientras la señalaba.

—Nada, sólo quería mostrarte mi lengua— Su sarcasmo era impresionante, todo en ella era impresionante. ¡Sus pechos eran impresionantes! En cambio ella, apenas y era copa B— Uh, otro punto— Cuando vio el marcador suspiro, su equipo había anotado 23-21, la diferencia seguía igual, dos meros puntos. La capitana de Ozuka le palmeo la espalda dándole ánimos mientras se echaba a correr por el balón—Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Ai Watanabe, por favor no lo olvides— Sonrió con dulzura. La Seiho sacudió su cabeza, aquella chica era sin duda muy extraña, tanto en personalidad como en habilidades. El resto del partido hubo más emoción, pues las chicas ya estaban empezando a entrar en calor, hubo ofensivas, defensivas, saltos y demás cosas que se podían comparar incluso a la final de la Winter Cup masculina. Al finalizar el segundo cuarto el marcador quedó así: 50- 50, de forma empatada. Pero eso ya estaba planeado, la segunda mitad sería como si apenas hubiesen empezado.

—Bien, ahora sí, ¿Me dirán las habilidades de esta chica? —Pregunto molesto el excapitán de Teiko mirándolos de una muy mala forma, los tres asintieron pero después miraron hacia Ai y pusieron cara de perritos abandonados— ¡Ni de coña! ¡Ustedes me hicieron esperar 10 minutos! Me dicen ahora mismo y tal vez se puedan largar a abrazarla, pero primero mi respuesta, ¡Es una orden! —Con eso los perritos, cagados del miedo, asintieron.

—B-Bien, para empezar no sé la información actualizada, pero según escuché la beca era para que ella después trabajará de forma profesional en la WNBA ahí mismo, en Estados Unidos. Su resistencia física superaba la de Aomine, y tenía un técnica especial con la cual podía concentrarse aún más que en la zona, dejando a sus oponentes aturdidos un momento, su salto era unos centímetros más abajo que el rango de Kagami-kun, pero eso era sólo en primaria, su liderazgo obviamente no se compraba con el tuyo, pero ella siempre era la capitana cuando jugaba con los grandes al baloncesto, su velocidad es buena, aunque su inteligencia… podríamos decir que por ser tan floja es una de las peores estudiantes, aunque su cerebro es capaz de crear inmensas estrategias. En conclusión, es un 49/50— Dijo Kuroko mientras se acababa el batido de vainilla.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir? —Preguntaron los tres idiotas con esperanza, Akashi los miro y suspiro con rendición mientras asentía, una ráfaga de viento elevaron mientras él estaba pensativo, si en primaria tenía peticiones para la WNBA, ¿Por qué parecía un prodigio normal? Ella era del tipo extraño, lo sabía.

—Te estás interesando mucho en esa chica, Akashi—Habló Midorima mientras Murasakibara asentía, Akashi se recargo en la baranda por donde observaban el partido y balanceo las tijeras una y otra vez, sin parar.

— ¿Me vas a negar qué es interesante? Soy como Kagami, puedo sentir la fuerza que un oponente tiene, usualmente nadie tendría el poder para que llegue hasta aquí, pero con ella es diferente, yo puedo notar que está en un nivel distinto al Seiho, su poder es abrumador, igual que la número 6, sino que está es más como una prodigio normal—Miro a Midorima, quien lo miro comprendiéndole—Veo que tú también lo has notado. Hn... Esperen aquí, ya vuelvo— Una idea salvaje se le cruzo por la mente.

—Oe, Mido-chin, ¿Tú crees que Aka-chin se pueda enamorar~?—Le pregunto directamente dejando aturdido al peliverde quien lo miro con confusión — ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo? Aka-chin nunca ha mostrado interés por una chica, menos con tanta intensidad, por lo que es posible pensar en eso— Argumentó el gigante mientras lanzaba otra cajita de paletas a la basura.

—Es poco posible, pero existen posibilidades. Pero Akashi es un iceberg muy difícil de derretir— Analizo Midorima mientras se acomodaba más las gafas.

_Vestidores Instituto Ozuka_

—Bien chicas, como ya oyeron iremos en serio después del receso, pero recuerden, si veo que alguna juega sucio no importa quien sea, la sacaré. Esto también va para mí para hacerlo más justo, seguiremos con la misma estrategia de antes, ¡pueden ir a tomar aire fresco, vuelvan antes de que inicie la otra mitad! —Anuncio la capitana mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla. La puerta sonó un par de veces confundiéndola— ¿Quién es? — Pregunto en voz alta para que pudieran escucharla.

— ¡Nosotros~!— Cantaron los tres idiotas al lado de la puerta, Ai abrió la puerta con gran entusiasmo y los abrazo— No sabes cuánto te extrañamos, Aicchin— Lloriqueó un poco mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. La capitana respondió un: Yo también, imbécilcon unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Me están asfixiando, Ai-san, Kise-kun—Se quejó mientras se removía un poquito para al menos respirar una gota de aire, los dos lo soltaron mientras Aomine suspiraba rendido, esos tres nunca cambiarían por nada del mundo.

— ¿Y dónde demonios esta Satsuki? Hace tiempo que no la veo, que ingrata—Hizo un mohín con la cara preguntándose donde estaría, los tres cerraron la puerta para tener un poco más de privacidad al hablar— Vaya, Aomine, eres igual que antes sólo que más amargada y alto—Se burló mientras le tomaba una foto molesto.

—Y tú sigues siendo igual de insoportable— Refunfuño molesto y con un rubor en las mejillas— Satsuki no vino porqué tenía que organizar unas cosas en el club de baloncesto de mi escuela, aunque me llamo toda la noche diciendo que la ayudará a escaparse—Dijo.

—Por cierto, Aicchin, ¿Vistes nuestros partidos? — Pregunto con ilusión en su mirada, la pelirroja asintió mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

—Sip, estabas genial Kuroko, ustedes también, Kise, Aomine. Pero lo que más me impresiono fue ver a Kagami ahí jugando en Seirin— Los tres la miraron confundidos— Cuando me mude a Estados Unidos ellos eran los aprendices de mi tía, Alexandra García— La mandíbula de Kise y Aomine estaba por los suelos.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Pero si no se parecen en nada, ¡además… ¿Por qué no nos llamaste cuando estabas en Estados Unidos?! — Preguntaron los tres a la vez mientras a la Watanabe se le crecía el sudor por el nerviosismo más que nada.

—Bueno, primero, lo que escucharon, segundo, pues es mi tía, mi madre era peli roja porque mi abuelo lo era y Alexandra es rubia porque mi abuela lo era, ¿Ok? Y tercero… la tarifa del celular era muy cara—Se excusó mientras mostraba los precios de la tarifa.

—Te toman por rica, Ai-san— Comento Kuroko desanimando a la pelirroja.

—Y que lo digas… haya y apenas podía pagar una camiseta, malditos gringos estafadores—Refunfuño mientras se jalaba el pelo, los tres rieron nerviosos, su amiga era una compulsiva en la primaria, así que debió ser un infierno para ella no comprar la ropa que quisiera. La puerta se abrió mostrando a los miembros restantes del equipo. Número 6: Hikari Mashima. Número 5: Nina Raita. Número 10: Mizaki Beens. Número 11: Ino Shimura. Las cuatro entraron corriendo.

— ¡Ai-chan, ya va a empezar la segundo mitad! —Habló Nina mientras miraba a los tres hombres— ¿Ustedes son Aomine, Kise y Kuroko-kun? Ai-chan nos ha contado mucho sobre ustedes, en verdad son tan lindos—Las otras asintieron mientras decían: ¡Un placer conoceros! Ai empuje a los tres fuera del aula y se despidió.

— ¡Deséenme ánimos, idiotas! Ya verán como ganamos este partido— Sonrió con suficiencia mientras veía como los tres se despedían un tanto frustrados, el tiempo había sido demasiado corto como para hablar bien— Listo, chicas. ¡Vamos con todo! 1, 2, 3, ¡Preparatoria Ozuka! —Gritaron las suplentes y las titulares.

—Llegué, ¿Ya empezó el partido? —Preguntó Akashi con una sonrisa de diversión, los otros se alejaron por si acaso estaba tramando algo como matarlos o una cosa parecida a torturarlos hasta morir.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Akashi? —Pregunto Midorima.

—Unas cosas que tenía que resolver— Y de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa aterradora.

— ¡Empieza la segunda mitad del partido! —.


	2. Chapter 2

—Vaya, vaya. Ya comenzó la segunda mitad~—Comento Murasakibara mientras destapaba una chocolatina blanca y se la comía poco a poco (N/A: ¿Hambre, dónde?). Kise tomo un poco del agua que había traído y suspiro.

—Murasakibaricchi, espero que estés preparado a lo que se avecina—Sonrió como un idiota mientras preparaba la cámara que tenía desde el primer tiempo. Kuroko saco también su cámara, Aomine también y Midorima sacaba su celular.

— ¿Qué es esto? Siento que el ambiente ha cambiado un poco…—Midorima, quien estaba con su objeto de la suerte en la mano derecha y el celular en la izquierda empezó a asustarse un poquito, porque el ambiente había cambiado no un poco, sino demasiado.

—Algo que quieran decirnos antes de que comience la segunda mitad, ¿Tetsuya, Aomine, Kise? —Pregunto Akashi con la mirada interesada, los otros tres se miraron entres í y asintieron decididos a responder la pregunta.

—Este va a ser el partido más fantástico que jamás hubieran visto—Respondieron los tres a la vez mientras miraban la cancha, el segundo tiempo había comenzado.

2 segundos después de que el balón tocará el aire, la pelota fue agarrada por dos manos, la número 10 de Seiho y el número 6 de Ozuka. Ambas se miraron por un mero segundo, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que la Seiho se quedara paralizada dejando al equipo contrario escapar con el balón en mano. La capitana de Seiho, preocupada por su compañera fue a ayudarla para que le contara que paso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te que quedas ahí? —Sabía que no podía reclamarle, para su equipo, una buena comunicación entre miembros lo era todo, así que debía reprenderlas cuando hicieran de verdad algo estúpido, sin embargo, la 10 no respondía, y eso la preocupo aún más—Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde! —La zarandeó un poco, y con eso ella despertó.

—C-Capitana… E-ese no es un equipo normal, por favor, tengan cuidado—Seguía temblando, pero aun así la 10 fue caminando hacía el balón con una mirada aturdida, mientras su capitana solo se quedaba viéndola con suprema preocupación._ Tú sientes el poder de tu oponente con solo mirarlo, ¿Qué tan fuerte es tú equipo, Ai Watanabe?_ La curiosidad mato al gato, y eso ella pronto lo descubriría.

La número 6 de Ozuka corría con el balón, rebotándolo sin parar. Hikari se encontró con un obstáculo en su camino, la número 11 del Seiho. La número 6 la miro fijamente a los ojos y justo cuando su contrincante pensó que iba a dar para el lado derecho, hizo una finta y la evadió hacía la izquierda. Así es, una de sus técnicos era muy simple, cuando un contrincante te mira a los ojos, normalmente es para adivinar la dirección para donde te diriges, así solamente tenía que hacerle pensar otra cosa y ya está. En fin, después de pasarla la número 5 de Seiho la bloqueó también, vio por un rabillo del ojo a su compañera de equipo y le pasó el balón por debajo. Nina lanzó el balón, pero sabía que está no iba a pasar por el aro, sin embargo, sabía que ella estaba ahí.

— ¡Falló! —Grito el estadio completo al ver que la pelota rebotaba por las orillas del aro. La capitana del Seiho fue corriendo hacía donde estaba el balón, si hubiera prestado más atención de seguro ya habrían anotado un punto. Cuando el balón estaba por caer, dos manos agarraron el objeto con fuerza, esas eran las dos capitanas. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, para unos cuantos, en esos segundos ocurrió algo magnifico. Para otros, fue una simple clavada.

—Concentración: Activada—Esas fueron las palabras de Ai. La capitana Ozuka cerró los ojos y suspiro con calma, mientras la otra capitana trataba de ganar el balón y mandarlo lejos, pero no ocurrió nada de eso. La Ozuka abrió los ojos, dio un giro y encesto de espaldas. ¿Cómo gano el balón? La Seiho la miro a los ojos, en ese instante fue donde se descuidó, Ai utilizó más fuerza en su agarre mientras la otro lo aflojaba. ¿Por qué la Seiho no detuvo el ataque? Estaba en el suelo, su capacidad de salto era de 5,2 segundos. Y la de Ai… era un misterio. Así fue como el primer punto de la segunda mitad se lo ganaba Ozuka.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Pregunto con el ceño fruncido la capitana de Seiho. Ai volteo la cabeza, todavía en modo de concentración—Yo salte después que tú, ¿Y aun así pudiste saltar más alto como si nada? No… creo que la pregunta correcto es, ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —Volvió a preguntar con más insistencia.

—Soy una persona normal como cualquier otra, no te confundas. No entres en pánico ni en desesperación, no te des por vencida. Estoy disfrutando mucho este encuentro, pero si tú te vas a rendir antes de comenzar… esto no vale la pena—Esas palabras la hicieron salir de su imaginación. La Watanabe sonrió al verla ya recuperada— Oye, ¿Me prometes algo? —Pregunto.

—Depende de lo que me digas—Respondió la Seiho mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño, así le resultaría más fácil moverse.

—Pase lo que pase, sea cual sea el resultado… ¿Seguirías jugando al baloncesto, por favor? —La pregunta en sí no la aturdió, fue la misma persona que la estaba diciendo la que la aturdió, pero entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Asintió sonriendo—Que alivio… tienes más espíritu de lo que me imagine— Después de aquella conversación, la capitana se mostraba mucho más concentrada en sus jugadas, sus movimientos eran más acertados y su velocidad, salto, y fuerza eran sorprendentes. Era un dúo fantástico con la número 6 y el número 5 Ozuka. La capitana del Seiho, comprendió finalmente el significado de aquellas palabras. _Eres increíble, pero eso no es suficiente para perder la esperanza_. Le hizo varias señas a sus compañeros, mientras gritaba:

— ¡Contraataque! —Su voz no sonaba desesperada, sonaba ansiosa. Su sonrisa se mantenía intacta, y eso hizo sonreír a la capitana Ozuka. La número 10 de Seiho se recuperó con una mirada llena de confianza en sus compañeras, le robó el balón al número 6 de Ozuka y se lo pasó a su capitana, esta cerró los ojos y se concentró. Podía oír los movimientos de los demás, sus pisadas, y demás. Podía oír como alguien le marcaba, pero no era Ai, era un aura un poco más débil. Se movió con el balón de izquierda a derecha, hasta que en un despiste de su contrincante, la número 11 de Ozuka, se fue por el lado derecho, todo eso con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Con los ojos cerrados? Que chica más terca… estás haciendo que Ai-chan se encienda—Hablo por lo bajo Nina, quien ya conocía a su querida capitana, vio a su otra amiga Hikari pensativa cosa rara en ella— ¿Qué pasa, Hikari-chan?~ Te noto pensativa—Pregunto.

—Noto al equipo contrario más energético… Vaya, así que por eso la capitana nos dijo que no lastimáramos a nadie. Aunque bueno, nosotras no hacemos eso, ahora tengo que procurar no empujarlas o sino Ai-san me matará— Nina asintió dándole la razón— Y Ai-san ha estado encendida desde el comienzo, tu sabes cuál es el premio si ganamos, ¿verdad? — Hikari suspiro tratando de calmarse— Como siempre la capitana pensando con la billetera— Nina señalo el aro donde la capitán de Seiho iba a encestar el balón, estaba en la zona de tres puntos, si anotaba, estarían perdiendo por un punto.

—Lástima que a nuestra capitana no le gusta perder ni por un segundo—Las dos sonrieron. Justo cuando el balón parecía que iba a entrar, una mano le impidió el paso, la pelota salió disparada para el otro lado, impresionantemente entrando en el aro contrario a donde estaba la persona que lo lanzo. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Eso estaba pensando ahora todos. La capitana de Seiho oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo, riendo sin parar.

—Vaya…me has dejado sin palabras—La miro, esta había abierto sus ojos después de encestar— Eres simplemente fascinante...Deslumbras de lo brillante que eres, pero déjame decirte que esa habilidad no será suficiente como para vencernos—Ai no se sorprendió, de hecho todo lo contrario.

— ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que nadie me decía algo como aquello, estoy agradecida contigo. Pero ten en cuenta algo… acabas de aceptar el reto—Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, de hecho ese escalofrío le hizo perder el equilibrio. Las defensas que se habían quedado más cerca del aro en donde fue encestado el balón fueron las número 11 de cada equipo. Pero pronto todas ya se encontraban allí. El balón fue lanzado, pero cuatro manos sobresalieron del resto. El número 6 y Ai del Ozuka y la capitana y la número 5 del Seiho. La cinco de Seiho alzo sus dos manos, ejerciendo más fuerza por el balón— _Una de sus venas ya está sobresaliendo, si sigue así… se va a lastimar_—Aflojo su agarre y le susurro a su compañera—Retirada, el brazo derecho de la 5 esta grave—La otra asintió y también aflojo su agarre— Espera, tú distrae a la chica para que suelte el agarre, no podemos ir suave con ellas— Hikari poso su mirada en la chica, quien estaba mirando para todos lados, su brazo dolía bastante, pero cuando vio la mirada de la número seis, sintió tranquilidad y soltó el agarre. Ai flexiono un poco más su cuerpo para estar en mejor posición, pero la capitana Seiho ya había agarrado el balón con sus dos manos, y ella no tenía el tiempo suficiente para agregar su otro brazo.

La capitana Seiho gano el balón, cerró de nuevo los ojos y se concentró aún más, cuando los abrió, de sus pupilas salieran rayitos._ ¿Está en la zona? ¡Que chica más interesante! Definitivamente no me arrepiento de haber venido a Japón. _Pensó Ai mientras empezaba a perseguir a la capitana, pero como esta estaba en la zona, obviamente tenía más concentración… por ahora. La Seiho le pasó el balón a su número 11, quien alegre evadió a la 10 de Ozuka. La 11 hizo una finta pasándole el balón de nuevo a su capitana, está en un movimiento rápido recibió el balón y lo lanzó, haciendo que este entrará rápidamente en el aro. 55-53 era el marcador, la capitana Ozuka recibió el balón, pero la capitana Seiho le impidió el paso robándole el balón, Ai cerró sus ojos y suspiro, vio como la Seiho le daba el balón a sus compañeras y viceversa de un modo rápido y también coordinado, pero el equipo Ozuka sólo les dejo anotar otra clavada dejándolo en un empate. El resto del partido no hubo ningún otro punto, pues las fuerzas cocaban entre sí y parecían estar iguales, la defensa de los dos equipos era muy buena, al igual que la ofensiva. Ai llamo a Nina y a Hikari para hablar de algo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ai-chan?~~ — Pregunto curiosa al ver a su capitana con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que sólo hiciéramos cinco puntos en un cuarto? Estas chicas son buenas, realmente buenas. Escuchen esto, avísenle a las demás que iremos con todo en los últimos diez minutos, por nada del mundo quiero que se contengan, ¿Esta claro? —Las dos asintieron para ir y darles la noticia a las demás. Ai sintió que le picaban el hombro y se volteo— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto al ver un tipo extraño con traje de periodista quien no conocía—y dudaba mucho quisiera conocer— a su lado.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. Vengo de parte de la familia Akashi, a mi amo le ha impresionado su baloncesto y le tiene una propuesta interesante, ¿Sería usted tan amable para prestarme un poco de su tiempo después del partido? —_Oh, joder. Este tipo es tan formal que me dieron ganas de vomitar._ Ladeo su cabeza con una mueca de confusión.

—Será después del partido. Pero le digo una cosa, dígale a su amo que por favor no mande a otras personas para hablar por él, y vaya el mismo a enfrentar el mundo, esperare ansiosa la propuesta me tienen—_Supongo que soy buena actriz en cuento a estas situaciones. _Ella no quería esa propuesta, pero tampoco ser maleducada con un desconocido. Pero eso sí, que ni se les ocurra pedirle compromiso, porque lo mataba.

— ¡Oye, Watanabe! ¡Voltéate pues, joder! —Le hablo una voz conocida para la pelirroja, quien se volteo corriendo a abrazar a la otra persona— Vaya enana, has crecido más desde entonces, y bien ¿Cómo te ha ido en el partido? — Le revolvió el pelo mientras la chica reía infantilmente.

— ¡Para imbécil! Me vas a despeinar—Le pego un codazo en el estómago— Y esa no es forma de hablarle a tu maestra, Kagami. Y pues lo del partido… ellas han aceptado el reto—Sonrió mientras se secaba el sudor en la frente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? Pues enserio son muy buenas, un momento… ¿Tú les dijiste en que se trataba el reto? O solamente te dejaste llevar por tus instintos, de nuevo— Replico el pelirrojo con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

—Me deje llevar por mis instintos, no le veo nada de malo—El pelirrojo la perseguía gritándole: "¡Debiste haberles consultado primero!" Y cosas así. Nuestros seis chicos, miraban a Kagami con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? — Dijeron los tres amigos de Ai a la vez, todos miraron a Kuroko— ¡A mí no me miren! Según Kagami-kun hoy iría a visitar su maestra de salto que vino de los Estados Unidos… oh, espera, ¿Esa maestra es Ai-san? —La pregunta sonaba tan obvia.

— Tetsuya, ¿Eres idiota o te haces? — Pregunto Akashi seriamente mirando al chico, este solo levanto su mano y levanto dos dedos. _Después de esto tendré otras expectativas sobre ti, ¿en serio siempre bromeaba así_? Pensó mirando al peli celeste con curiosidad.

—

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Ai a Kagami.

—Buenos, pues vi tú nombre en las finales así que vine, y hablando de eso, ¿Por qué demonios estás jugando en una final? —Sentía curiosidad, a su amiga no le gustaba tanto estar entre personas que gritaban y gritaban como locos apoyando a sus equipos.

—Bueno, la Winter Cup ofrece 10,000,000 yenes al equipo ganador así que como no tenía dinero decidimos ganar y listo, dinero fácil—Sonrió su caja de dientes blancos mientras Kagami la miraba indeciso.

—Esta persona, ¿enserio fue mi maestra de saltos? —Se preguntó bajito— Oye, Ai-san, ¿Por qué viniste a Japón? —.

—Bueno, como ya sabes Alexandra está aquí, ella en un principio no vino conmigo pero dijo que necesitaba ver a sus dos aprendices, así que seis meses después estuvo en Japón, yo llegue a principios de año para buscar oponentes fuertes, así que me inscribí en una escuela que no tenía mucha reputación y forme un equipo con mis compañeras de clase. Ellas también habían estado en Estados Unidos solo que en diferentes estados, eran muy buenas y pues… nuestra llegada nadie se la espero y prácticamente los demolimos por subestimarnos— Luego de eso empezó a balbucear cosas que Kagami no escuchó.

— ¿Quiénes eran tus amigos que dijiste buscarías cuando llegarás a Japón? — Pregunto con cierto interés, pues ella se mostraba muy entusiasmada respecto a eso.

—A pues uno se llama Kise Ryouta, el otro Aomine Daiki y el último es un compañero tuyo, Kuroko Tetsuya—Shock. Eso era lo que padecía el pelirrojo. Nada más y nada menos que un shock tremendo y sin cura— Pues te quedas ahí, el partido ya va a empezar— Hizo un puchero y camino hacía la puerta. Y el pelirrojo se quedó en el mismo sitio.

—Ai-chan, ya va a empezar el último cuarto— Dijo Nina alegre, mientras secaba el sudor y tomaba un poquito de agua— Pero antes de eso, te quiero preguntar algo— Su voz cambio drásticamente a un tono serio, miro a Kagami y luego a su capitana.

—Kagami, sal por favor—Hablo Ai con una voz paciente, pero no. El idiota se quedó ahí parado, así que mejor lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta— ¡Que salgas te dije, imbécil! — Cerro la puerta en sus narices para después voltearse hacía su mejor amiga— Y bien, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —.

—Ai-chan, ¿Qué harás si Seiho lastima a algunas de las chicas? —Punzada. Ai sintió una terrible punzada en la cabeza, tanto que se agarró la cabeza— ¿Aceptaron el reto? — Pregunto de nuevo con una voz aún más seria.

—Sí. Y, ¿Tú que crees que haré? Nadie se mete con mis amigas, os lo he dicho más de una vez. Duplicaré el reto, así son las cosas conmigo, o me tienes de buenas, o me tienes de mala, aquí no hay ningún punto intermedio, y menos en este deporte. Tú lo sabes muy bien, Nina— Le dio una sonrisa de confianza mientras abría la puerta— Ahora, vámonos, el partido ya va a empezar— Salió dándole la espalda, Nina vio la espalda de su capitana desde su sitio.

—Sigues igual que siempre, tu confianza siempre está intacta, bueno… ¡A dar lo mejor! — Exclamo al aire mientras cerraba su puño, elevándolo en el aire. Ai sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, por eso era su mejor amiga, porque sin importar que, ella iba a dar lo mejor de sí.

—No es momento para ponerse sentimental, recuerda que este es el último cuarto—Menciono Hikari, quien había escuchado toda escena, agradecía a todos los dioses en el maldito mundo que su oído tuviera un gran alcance— Ino y Mizaki están esperando, andando— Ai sintió una venita en la frente, ¡Ella era la capitana! — Ya, ya, tranquila— La tranquilizó la Mashima al verla echando humo por las orejas, su lado infantil salía a flote de nuevo.

Las integrantes de ambos equipos sonrieron, pero las Ozuka tenían un aura de confianza inmensa. El balón llegó al aire, los espectadores disfrutaron cada momento de esos segundos, la brisa del aire, el espíritu de las participantes, y la sensación de emoción que ese partido les traía. Ai saltó increíblemente alto cuando escucho el pitido del árbitro, lo tomo en sus manos, y su salto fue tan alto que le saltó por encima a la Seiho. _Esto es… ¡Ridículo! _ Pensaron la capitana y las demás integrantes del equipo Seiho. Mientras la audiencia estuvo unos segundos impactados, para después gritar de la emoción, ahora comprendían porque la WNBA la quiso desde tan pequeña, pues era la única que era capaz de hacer eso.

—Oigan… ¡Esto es excederse! — Grito Midorima, sosteniendo con más fuerza su sapito de la suerte, pues su cuerpo estaba temblando de emoción— Este salto solo se ve en el anime— Admitió sorprendido. Akashi y Murasakibara miraron a los otros tres esperando que dijeran alguna palabra, pero los idiotas estaban igual de sorprendidos.

—Se nota que es Ai-chan— Susurraron los tres a la vez, nunca pensaron que su salto se habría incrementado tanto, ni siquiera Kagami lo creía, —quien ya había salido a ver el partido— pero a decir verdad, él nunca la había visto saltar.

—Ja. Definitivamente no falle en hacer mi elección, serás una interesante pieza de shogi— Murmuró para sí mismo, pero todos lo escucharon. _¿Ahora que querrá hacer este loco?_ Kise lo miró por unos segundos, para después soltar.

—Akashicchi, te quiero decir algo. Si ella para ti es una pieza de shogi, te aseguro que será la reina. Pondré en peligro de muerte mi vida al decirte esto, pero ella solo será tu reina si la logras controlar, ella es una fiera salvaje única, una especie en vía de extinción, por eso… quiero que tengas cuidado, Aicchi puede ser la mujer más peligrosa del mundo si la haces enfadar— Akashi pensó en matarlo, pero el idiota le decía eso en serio, pero no importaba. Porque él era absoluto, y nadie podía negársele. Así que le iba a perdonar la vida solo por hacer que se interesara aún más en la chica.

—Tanto que si le dices: "Solo mis subordinados me pueden mirar a los ojos" Te mandará al hospital por tres meses— Ah, pero a ese idiota de Aomine si lo mataba.

Después de tocar el piso, Ai vio que ya todas estaban en su posición, le lanzó el balón a la primera que vio, no importaba si fuera Nina o Hikaru, o Mizaki ni Ino, esas cuatro eran capaces de atrapar sus paces. Al final, la atrapo Ino, quien se vio acorralada por la número 6 del Seiho, en un intento de robarle el balón, la Seiho se distrajo, Ino paso el balón para atrás, donde sabía que estaba su capitana, Ai cogió el balón, vio a la otra capitana, poco lo importo, paso a todas las personas en un segundo, hizo una clavada, en la cual miro el tablero directamente con los ojos, después de eso, el balón paso a mano de la 10 Seiho, pero ella volvió a quitarle el balón sin ningún esfuerzo, le pasó el balón a Hikari, quien estaba al lado de la 5 de Seiho, quien la empujo con fuerza haciendo caer al piso a la Mashima.

El pito del árbitro sonó.

El nombre de Hikari siendo pronunciado por Ai sonó.

Y el lamento de Nina, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko y Kagami también.

La Watanabe miró el hilo de sangre que caía por la nariz de la Mashima, apretó los dientes, los puños, las piernas, los brazos, apretó todo. Ayudó a levantarse a Hikari, quien veía su capitana con un aura de asesino serial. Ai camino hasta la capitana de Seiho.

— ¿Sabes? Yo estaba muy contenta jugando, ¿Por qué lo arruinaron? Era tan divertido… Tengo una advertencia, una falta del árbitro no fue solo lo que gano tu equipo— La miro furiosa, después de que Hikari clavará el tiro, el balón pasó a manos de Ai. Miro detenidamente la cancha, suspiro y cerró los ojos. La 11 del Seiho intento arrebatarle el balón, Ai la dejo tocar el balón, pero de inmediato quito el balón y con una mano tiró el balón, que llego hasta el techo del estadio, dejando impactados a todos, el balón cayó en el aro, y luego a manos de la capitana Seiho. Esta miro al balón sorprendida, tenía unas pieles en mal estado, y se estaba empezando a desprender. Miro al frente y se encontró cara a cara a la capitana Ozuka, quien todavía la miraba furiosa.

— ¿Cuál es el reto que acepte? —Preguntó mientras adquiría pose defensiva y rebotaba el balón.

—El reto es sólo para personas con un gran espíritu de lucha, consta en que tengo que superarlas por 30 puntos en un cuarto, pero… Duplique el reto, me han hecho enojar, nadie se mete con mis amigas y sale impune— La Seiho sintió un aire en las manos, las miro, se dio cuenta que el balón no estaba, lo tenía la Watanabe, quien ya estaba en la mitad de la cancha. Ai volvió a cerrar los ojos, y activo su habilidad especial: La zona meteorito.

—Suita Mi: 167 centímetros, 53 kilos, sus pisadas son veintiséis centímetros por segundo, nivel de salto medio metro, se puede mantener en el aire por cuatro segundos, puede detectar el poder sus oponentes, su debilidad es la fuerza en sus brazos—Hablo la Watanabe sorprendiendo a la 10 de Seiho, pues ella no sabía todo eso. En su sorpresa, la Watanabe le lanzo el balón a Mizaki, quien se lo lanzo a la esquina, donde no había nadie, pero cuando el balón llego, fue sostenido por las manos de la capitana, lanzando el balón, el cual entro de forma rápida. El partido fue impactante, porque la Watanabe nunca se dejó coger el balón de nuevo, sus amigas sí, pero eso no importaba, la capitana de Seiho intento marcarla, pero ella siempre la evadía como si sólo fuera una mosca. La mitad de los tiros lo hizo la capitana, y la otra mitad sus amigas, quienes siempre recibían el balón. Eso les gustaba de su capitana, nunca las dejaba de lado.

— ¡Ozuka: 118, Seiho: 58! ¡Gana la Preparatoria Ozuka! — Anunció el árbitro, el estadio completo estalló en gritos, pero Ai escucho cuatro gritos en particular, bueno, un grito era tan pequeño incluso con megáfono que apenas lo escucho— Aquí tienen su premio—La Watanabe cogió el cheque que el árbitro tenía en sus manos, lo elevó al aire y grito: ¡Banzai! ¡Banzai! Sus compañeras se cubrieron la cara con una mano, ¿Por qué les hacía pasar tantas vergüenzas? Mientras tanto, Akashi sonrió disimuladamente, esa chica sobrepasó sus expectativas. Aún más cuando faltando cinco minutos para acabar el partido tuvieron que cambiar el balón, porque éste ya estaba demasiado desgastado por los tiros de Ai. Miro a sus compañeros, Midorima y Murasakibara estaban felices, —Akashi nunca espero ver a Midorima o a Murasakibara tan emocionados— Y a los otros tres idiotas con sus cámaras o celulares tomando fotos y gritando el nombre de su amiga, aunque el grito de Kuroko se podría comparar con un susurro.

Después de unos minutos, el estadio estaba vació, excepto por la Generación de los Milagros, las participantes y Kagami. Ai miro detenidamente a la capitana del Seiho, y viceversa. Después, la Watanabe subió la mano, para que le diera un apretón.

—Lo siento, pero en mi equipo hay una ley de oro, "No lastimar" Pero, como yo no soy la más tolerante, no vayas a creer que dejaremos que nos lastimen. Defiendo a uña y garra mis amigas, si no te gusta puedes irte, pero sería un desperdicio que tu talento se desechara— La Seiho acepto el apretón de manos— Que bien que aceptarás, Orihime Zetsu.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Pregunto asombrada.

—Je, es mi habilidad especial. Desde pequeña siempre intereso la vida de las personas, su forma de caminar, sus gestos, cultura, preferencias. Todas las personas son distintas, sus ideales son distintos, incluso cada uno de sus rasgos son distintos. No importa si son gemelos, padre e hijo, siempre tendrás una característica especial o un rastro en específico. Puede que no lo creas, pero puedo descubrir cada característica de tu rostro con solo observarte bien, tus rasgos, forma de hablar, me recuerdan mucho a la modelo Kotomine Zetsu, y tus rasgos y personalidad conforman con la palabra "Hime"(Princesa) Es decir, tu cara y tu personalidad son de una persona llamada Orihime.

—O-oye Kotomine Zetsu es mi madre— La Seiho entonces se dio cuenta, ella era una persona maravillosa. Y aun nivel muy diferente al suyo— Bueno, no importa. Me encanto jugar contigo, aunque nos duplicaron el marcador, ¿Ahora que le diré al director? —Su aura se rodeó de depresión, haciendo que Ai riera. Orihime también sonrió, y se despidió de todo el Ozuka, llevándose a sus compañeras que ya estaban cansadas hasta más no poder. Ai la miro irse, ella era sin duda una persona confiable.

El abuelo con traje de periodista se dignó a aparecer, trayendo consigo a un muchacho atractivo de cabello rojo muy parecido al de ella, una heterocromia dorada en uno de sus ojos, mientras el otro era rojo. Era bajito, pero ella era aún más, pues medía 169. Lo había visto antes, en el partido final de la Winter Cup Masculina, era bueno en el baloncesto. Emitía un aura misteriosa.

—El partido estuvo genial, señorita. El joven amo dijo que quería hacerle la propuesta el mismo, así que si me disculpa, me retiro— La Watanabe tuvo que taparse la boca para no vomitar, en serio, le estaban dando nauseas los modales de ese tipo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios quieres? — Akashi frunció el ceño, la mocosa era una mal educada, saco sus tijeras, dejando a la chica con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza— Mira, unas simples tijeritas no me harán ni mierda, así que escupe lo que me querías decir o me largo— Esquivo las tijeras que iban directo a su abdomen con cara de aburrimiento, le quito las tijeras dejando a un Akashi sorprendido, aunque bueno, no lo mostro. Ai le devolvió las tijeras al darse cuenta que el muchacho ya iba a hablar.

—Sólo te quería preguntar, ¿Te gustaría jugar en el Rakuzan? —La joven miro detenidamente a la persona delante. Su voz era fría, pero eso no le importaba, había escuchado voces que si le habían dado escalofríos de verdad, y esa, por alguna razón, no era una de ellas. Lo bueno de esta situación es que no le había pedido matrimonio, aunque no pensará mucho en las posibilidades de que le dijera eso.

— ¿Para qué? Lo siento, pero yo no quiero estar rodeada de niños mimados y ricos que solo se preocupan por que ropa se van a comprar al día siguiente, sé que no todos son así, pero yo no aguanto a los pijos, me echarían de allí por golpear alumnos. Sé que quieres que juegue en la Copa Mixta que se hará el próximo año, pero… Ya tengo en mente un equipo, así que, lo siento, pero rechazaré tu oferta— Recogió sus cosas para irse, pues había visto que sus amigos ya estaban bajando. Akashi la cogió del brazo, pero Ai rechistó y le dio una patada en la entrepierna, ahora era Akashi quien rechistaba, ¡La iba a matar! Pero una mano en el hombro lo hizo detenerse.

—No sé quién eres, pero Ai-chan no te hará caso. Deja esto, no la enojes— Nina se volteo, ella también debía irse. Akashi miro una vez más a la capitana del Ozuka y suspiro, no iba a ser fácil.

Ai también suspiro, pues sabía que el chico no se iba a rendir. Subió las escaleras, donde podía oír las voces de sus amigos. La de Kise era infantil y chillona, la de Aomine era ruda y rebelde, la de Kuroko era suave y casi no se sentía y la de Kagami era la voz de un verdadero tsundere.

—Hola chicos, ¿Me extrañaron? — Los cuatro se abalanzaron a abrazarla, sin darse cuenta de que estaban en unas escalares, resultado: terminaron rodando por el piso.

— ¡Kise, imbécil! — Gritaron todos, después de tranquilizarse Ai habló— Chicos, ¿Quieren jugar en la Copa Mixta conmigo? — Pregunto.

Los chicos sonrieron, eso era obvio, además, jugar con su amiga siempre era interesante— ¿Lo dudas? — Comentaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, mientras Ai sonreía contenta.

—_La verdad, no sé si fue el destino… Pero me alegra poder ser amigo de ella, aunque bueno, aun no le he preguntado porque el trío de idiotas son sus amigos, pero dejaré eso para más tarde, esta Copa Mixta será la mejor_— Pensó Kagami. Ai le extendió la mano.

— ¡Vamos a dar lo mejor! —Grito.


End file.
